Remembered
by ReylanaMills
Summary: Regina and Robin's daughter grew up in the enchanted forest without knowing who her parents are. A curse is somehow enacted and everyone goes to Storybrooke again, for reasons unknown. Regina starts to remember her somehow forgotten daughter while everyone else doesn't. (Inspired by a prompt I saw on Tumblr).
1. Shattered Glass

**A/N: Yes another story, I'm sorry but I ****couldn't _NOT write _this story. S/O to bat-terfly on tumblr for coming up with this interesting story. Anyways, let me know what you think in the reviews! Thanks!**

**Xoxo,RM**

* * *

"Great another stupid curse." Reine said looking up at the clock tower, she and a bunch of other townsfolk were crowding the streets of Storybrooke. She had only been to Storybrooke once before because of the wicked witch of the West but majority of the time she was in a coma for some strange reason.

She smoothed out her white tank top, she liked that her outfits changed whenever she wasn't in the enchanted forest. She had light blue denim ripped jeans, white tanks top, black leather jacket and for some odd reason white ankle leather strap heels. Her long ebony hair pulled back in a messy pony tail. And no doubt her porcelain skin brought out her mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Cue disgusting reunions." she mumbled watching everyone hug each other, she walked off and leaned against gold's pawn shop. She hated people in general, she didn't have a family, her parents apparently left her in the forest as a child and ever since she was always alone caring for herself and doing what she had to in order to stay alive. She only remembered her father's intense blue eyes and her mother's ebony hair and scar on her lip. Those were the only memories she had of them.

"God, hate this town." she mumbled and fisted her hand then slammed it against the shop's window, it shattered completely, Reine was startled and jumped away her eyes widened, she looked at her hands that now had an almost purple glow to it.

"What the hell are you doing kid?" A blonde woman said racing to the scene.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Reine said putting her hands up in defense, but more glass shattered around her.

"Stop that!" the blonde yelled covering her head.

"I'm not trying to get glass everywhere on purpose! Jesus Christ." Reine said rolling her eyes.

"Yah yah, turn around." the blonde said holding the handcuffs up.

"Uhm, what are you doing? Do you even have the authority to arrest me?" Reine asked.

"Yes I do the names Emma, I'm the Sheriff. Is this your first time here?" Emma asked

"Kind of." Reine mumbled

"Well then, welcome to Storybrooke kid." Emma said handcuffing the young girl. Reine rolled her eyes, but followed the Sheriff to the station she didn't want anymore trouble.

* * *

Emma placed her in the cell and removed the handcuffs and sat back on a desk crossing her arms and watching the girl.

"Why are you staring at me?" Reine asked already irritated.

"You look so much like-" Emma paused and shook her head.

"Look like who?" Reine asked sitting on the bed in the cell folding her arms.

"Never mind that." Emma said pulling out her phone as it began to ring.

"Emma." she said into the phone. "Yes, I understand we're back in Storybrooke. Yes I know, we'll figure something out, now in the meantime I will get on that town meeting. Okay bye." Emma said hanging up the phone.

"Sounds like you're going to be busy Sheriff."

"Yeah." Emma said grabbing her red leather jacket. "Stay here kid, I'll be back later."

"Right." Reine said snorting, Emma gave her a look and Reine rolled her eyes. Emma shook her head and left the mysterious girl.

* * *

Regina rolled her eyes as everyone filed into her office.

"What do you all want?" she asked

"Why are we back, that's the first question." Grumpy said

"How the hell would I know?" Regina asked walking around to sit on the front of her desk.

"Beats me sister, we all know you're the only one who can do this."

"Well, unfortunately I didn't enact this new curse." Regina sneered.

"Well then who did?" Snow asked rocking Neal in her arms.

"Again, I don't know." Regina said folding her arms.

"So that's the first thing we need to figure out then." Emma said

"Very good Sheriff." Regina mumbled, Emma was just about to retort her comment when an angry Gold came in.

"Who broke my shop's window?" he yelled

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked

"Well Madame Mayor if you haven't looked outside there's glass everywhere." Gold said pointing to her window. Regina curious walked towards the window, her eyes widened seeing the streets filled with broken glass.

"Don't worry about that, I always arrested her, we have bigger things to worry about." Emma said

"You arrested who?" David asked

"Some girl." Emma said

"Obviously this isn't some girl if she's capable of destroying everyone's shop window." Regina said

"Regina I need to talk to-" Robin said barging in through the mayor's office doors expecting it to be empty.

"Robin." Regina said shocked

"Sorry, I probably should have called or something." he mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, its fine everyone was just leaving." Regina said, they looked at each other and began to make their way out.

"Yes, we should go check on that girl." Emma said following the others out, she closed the doors.

Regina took a deep breath and walked towards her desk, her back facing Robin. She turned around and gazed at him.

"What is it that you had to-" Regina started to say before his lips silenced her. She was stiff for a moment but melted into him. She pressed her lips firmly on his and both hands snaked around his neck. While one of his hands was in her hair and the other on the small of her back. They remained like this for what felt like hours but only lasted a few minutes. She pulled away to take a breath then looked at him and let out an uncharacteristic giggle, as she saw her red lip stick smudge on his lips. He smiled and his dimples deeper than ever. She looked down at his tattoo and she placed her hand on it.

She gasped as images filled her mind, she saw herself and Robin, married, making love and then a little girl. She saw her and Robin being ripped away from the little girl who was screaming scared of something, she didn't know what. But all that remained was the little girl alone in the forest.

"Reine." she mumbled

"Regina, are you okay?" Robin asked shaking her.

"Reine, Robin she's here!" Regina said

"What? Who are you talking about?" he asked

"I remember now." Regina mumbled

"Regina, Milady you aren't making any sense." He said

"I need to see her." Regina said flicking her wrists. Leaving Robin more confused than ever.

* * *

**A/N: Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know! P.S. you guys should follow me on tumblr, i may be posting other stories on there from time to time. Tumblr: thatwahine**

**Xoxo, RM**


	2. Mr Guy Liner

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the positive reviews! I'm so happy you all like this story! Happy Once day by the way! I'm so ready to see more of Regina! Enjoy this little scene! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

_Okay you're stuck in a cell and apparently you have magic_. Reine thought to herself. _You need to somehow channel that magic to get you out. But how?_ Reine contemplated various ideas but nothing was happening. She tried to get really angry and blow herself out but nothing happened. She tried to think happy and light thoughts, maybe she could fly out? But nothing happened, she was going to be stuck in this cell until Emma came back, she sighed then sunk onto the bed.

She heard a few whispers then footsteps and sat up, holding her head higher, _for intimidation? _She thought to herself. Emma came in with a crowd of people.

"Hey kid." She said sitting on the desk with her arms folded, everyone else stared at her.

"Wow, you brought everyone to come and stare at me again, how thoughtful of you Emma." Reine muttered "What am I? Some circus animal? Shall I do some tricks for you all to keep you entertained?" Reine hissed.

"Wow, the temper on this one." Killian said

"Mind your business Mr. Guy liner." Reine said rolling her eyes, David and Snow couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the comment.

"Hey, kid, don't be saying those things to-" Emma started to say, Reine stood up and placed her hands on the bars.

"Oh, did I offend the sheriff's boyfriend, I really am sorry Emma, and after all it isn't every day that a man wears eyeliner better than his girlfriend." Reine said coldly

"Ouch." Grumpy mumbled, Emma stood there with her mouth wide open, this girl was very sharp and witty, she had no idea how to deal with her.

"Kid, just answer a few questions well ya." Emma said with her hands on her hips, Reine smirked, she knew she won this little battle, she walked back to her bed and sat down gracefully. She looked back at the group with her eyebrows raised.

"I may be in a cell but I haven't got all day." Reine said

"Right." Emma mumbled, looking at the group. "Let's start simple, what's your name?" Emma asked

"It's Reine." Reine said

"Reign? As in reign, your highness type of thing?" Emma asked

"Not exactly, it's R-E-I-N-E. The E is silent, so it sounds like Reign but spelled differently, another question." Reine said, she could already feel her head throbbing from an oncoming headache, she was literally surrounded by dimwits.

"How'd you get here?" Killian asked

"Isn't your girlfriend supposed to be figuring that out Mr. Guy liner?" Reine said

"Its captain hook to you love." Killian said

"Oh a pirate, great choice Emma." Reine said Snow and David snickered, Emma turned to them and glared. David cleared his throat awkwardly. "In other words, I'm as confused as you, I don't know how we got here, and everything is a blur."

"Do you know who you're supposed to be?" Snow asked

"I'm sorry?" Reine said

"I'm Snow White in the enchanted forest, do you know who you are?" she asked again

"No, it's always been Reine and I've always been alone since I was a child." Reine said

"You grew up alone then." Snow said

"Yes, the only thing I remember of my parents are my dad's blue eyes and my mother's-" She paused when she saw purple smoke appear in the back of the room, everyone looked at her oblivious to the smoke behind them. A figure appeared from the smoke and looked at her, the woman looked straight at Reine and flicked her wrists, the next thing she knew she was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

"Crap!" Emma said as the girl vanished in purple smoke. "What, where did she go?" Emma asked opening the cell.

"She's a quick one." Killian said

"Yes, well. We should go search for her, she seems dangerous." Emma said

"Agreed." David said, "Snow you go back to the apartment, Gold go back to your shop, grumpy tell the town of this new visitor and to report if they've seen her and Killian you come with me to search the forest while Emma checks the town."

"Uhm okay." Emma said grabbing the keys to her bug and her gun.

* * *

Reine stumbled into a couch and fell on it with a thump.

"Shit." She mumbled lying still for a moment, she opened her eyes and looked around she was in some sort of vault, she sat up and looked around to see a woman with shoulder length black hair, she had on a black v-cut dress with a red blazer and some knee high heeled black boots, whoever this woman was she had some serious taste unlike the rest of this town.

"What am I doing here?" Reine asked getting up and walking around the couch cautiously.

"Well, how about we start off with a little introduction." Regina said licking her lips nervously

"Uhm okay, lady who kidnapped me from a jail cell, although I'm happy that you did so, why did you?" Reine asked

"We'll get to that in a little bit, my name is Regina Mills I'm the mayor of this town." Regina said

"I know, I was here the last curse well kind of, never mind that. Who were you in the enchanted forest?" Reine asked, Regina looked away.

"Well." Regina said closing her eyes. "I was the evil queen." She mumbled

"The evil queen! Oh my god, should I be uhm, scared?" Reine asked she panicked and accidentally conjured up a fireball

"No!" Regina said "I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know you aren't lying, your majesty?" Reine asked

"I would never hurt you, I've somehow already done so and-" Regina started to say before Reine sneezed. Then the fireball came flying towards her, Regina held out her hand and caught the fireball, it extinguished right when it made contact with her palm.

"Sorry." Reine mumbled "I'm new to all this magic."

"New to magic?" Regina asked stepping closer to her, Reine backed up till her back hit the back of the couch.

"Reine I'm not going to hurt you." Regina said irritated

"How do you know my name?" Reine asked with wide eyes.

"Listen, just have a seat." Regina said ushering her to sit on the couch she landed on in the beginning.

"Fine." Reine said sitting on the couch, Regina joined her and studied her daughter she had Robin's eyes and her dark hair and porcelain skin. Reine stared at Regina and noticed a tiny scar on her lip.

"Where'd you get that scar?" Reine asked with wide eyes. Regina ran her finger over her scar.

"I've always had it."

"That's impossible." Reine said shooting up from her seat and pacing the length of the vault. Regina folded her hands in her lap and watched her.

"You're not married are you?" Reine asked her voice slightly cracked

"I was in the enchanted forest apparently." Regina said

"What do you mean apparently, its either you are or you aren't."

"It's not that simple, you of all people should know that." Regina said

"Me? I don't understand, who are you?" Reine asked

"I'm your mother." Regina stated sternly, Reine stood there shaking her head.

"No, this is too much." Reine said she felt extremely light headed she wasn't sure if it was the smoke trick that brought her here or the news Regina had just said, but the next thing she saw was complete darkness.

She fainted.


	3. Conceived

**A/N: Two updates in one day, lucky you! LOL. Anyways enjoy this little chapter, I had fun writing it! P.S Tonight's episode was pure gold, sooooo much Regina! I loved it, and *Spoiler Alert* Robin's coming back! I can't wait! REVIEW!**

**Also, follow my tumblr please and thank you! Send me some prompts perhaps! Tumblr: thatwahine**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

"Shit." Regina mumbled she caught her daughter and gentle lay her on the couch. What should I do, what should I do. Regina thought to herself. She snapped her fingers and water appeared over her daughters head and dropped.

"What the hell!" Reine mumbled coughing, she sat up and wiped her face.

"You fainted." Regina said

"You don't say?" Reine groaned, Regina handed her a towel, and Reine took it from her.

"Sorry." Regina mumbled

"It's fine." Reine muttered, she closed her eyes and sat back. "This couch is extremely comfortable." Reine said in a low voice her eyes still closed. Regina smiled.

"Oddly enough this may have been the very place you were conceived." Regina said, Reine immediately shot up.

"Ew! Why would you tell me that." Reine said

"I couldn't resist." Regina teased

"You're revolting Regina, come on vault sex, who does that?" Reine said shaking her head

"That wouldn't be the first time we-"

"Okay, I get it my parents are frisky, totally get it. I don't need any more information that could possibly scar me."

Regina chuckled, "Okay, enough details about your conceiveness. Do you have any questions for me?" Regina asked. Reine bit her lip, of course she had questions, she felt her heart beat fast.

She looked away, tears formed in her eyes. Regina shifted uncomfortably noticing her fresh tears.

"Why did you abandon me?" Reine asked, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

David took the lead and scouted the forest with Killian.

"Bloody hell mate she isn't in this forest!" Killian complained

"How would you know? All you've been doing is complaining. I don't know what my daughter sees in you." David said

"Perhaps my good looks?"

"Yah, that's it." David said rolling his eyes

"Listen mate I don't know what you have against us but-"

"Shhhh" David said

"What are you-"

"Do you hear that?" David askes

"Hear what mate?" Killian said rolling his eyes. A faint cry sounded from somewhere off in the distant.

"That." David said, Killian nodded and they both sprinted to the sound. They saw a little girl sitting on her knees crying, her dark hair wiped around, by a sudden storm that raged around them.

"It's a girl!" Killian yelled over the wind

"Obviously, I think she's causing this!" David yelled back

"What are we going to do then?"

"It's magic, Regina must know how to stop this." David yelled back, "Go towards the rocks for cover!" They both ran towards the rock and crouched down.

"Call her." Killian said, David nodded then pulled out his phone.

* * *

"Sit, please." Regina said softly, Reine walked around the couch and looked at her hands, her hair covered her face. Regina sighed and placed her hand under Reine's chin, Reine looked up.

"I love you so much Reine. I would never give you up, I don't know what happened that lead me to forget you." Regina said swiping away her daughter's tears with the pad of her thumb.

"I promise you, it won't happen ever again. I don't want to lose you again." Regina said, Reine smiled and hugged her mother so tight that Regina almost couldn't breathe.

"I know it's literally been like 10 minutes but I'm so glad to have you as my mom, Regina. I love you so much, mom." Reine said, Regina smiled, tears filling her eyes.

"I want you to know that your father, his name is Robin, he's the leader of the infamous merry men."

"A thief?" Reine said smirking

"Yes, a thief that seemed to have stolen my heart."

"Youre incredibly cheesy mom. But that makes sense, being the way I am, it explains so much."

"What would that be?" Regina asked with her eyebrow raised

"Don't worry about it." Reine said chuckling. "This may be too soon but I'm having a hard time figuring out what these strange marks on my stomach and sides are."

"Let me see them." Regina said, Reine nodded and lifted up her white tank top a little to show the strange marks. Regina's eyes widened, she traced her fingers on the marking.

"Well, do you know what they are?" Reine asked

"They're stretch marks." Regina mumbled

"Stretch marks?" Reine asked

"This is far fetched but it looks to me that you had a child. It's not that you've been growing, those markings are different." Regina said

"You're saying, I had a child, why don't I remember?" Reine asked

"I don't know sweetie, maybe it's this curse that brought us back." Regina suggested, Reine put down her shirt.

"Well then, how do you remember so much?"

"I touched your father's tattoo and memories came flooding in." Regina explained.

"I don't understand, where is my child then?" Reine asked, when Regina's blackberry began to ring.

"Hello?" Regina said into the phone. "A child? Magic? I'm on my way." Regina said hanging up the phone.

"What happened?" Reine asked eagerly.

"I think I found her."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a situation in the forest, David called and said there's a little girl causing some kind of storm, she's crying, they don't know what to do because they think she has magical properties."

"You think she's mine?" Reine asked

"I don't know for sure but I think it's a good start." Regina said. "Shall we?"

"Wait, I'm supposed to be in jail, the minute the others see me, who knows what they'll do."

"Trust me, they won't hurt you, no one is going to, your my daughter and I will protect you." Regina said

"Okay, lets go then." Reine said, Regina lifted her hands.

"Wait!" Reine yelled

"What?" Regina asked

"I hate your teleport thing, it makes me dizzy." Reine complained

"Lesson number one dear, this is the best way to travel." Regina said with a smirk, she flicked her wrists and purple smoke surrounded the two.

"Absolutely hate this." Reine mumbled.


	4. Voices

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, much appreciated. I'm planning to do a little back story on Reine soon. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**Xoxo, RM**

* * *

They appeared in the forest, Reine stumbled but Regina grabbed her and held her till she was balanced.

"Told you, hate this." Reine mumbled

"You're welcome." Regina said smirking, her hair started to whip around like crazy

"The storm!" Reine yelled over the winds

"Regina!" two voices yelled, Regina turned around seeing David and Killian motioning her to come to them. Regina grabbed Reine's hand and ran towards the two. They both crouched down next to the men.

"You found the prisoner!" David said

"She's not a prisoner." Regina said sternly

"Yes, she is, she broke-" Killian tried to say

"Mr. Guy Liner, I think we have bigger problems then me being out of my cell." Reine said, Regina chuckled

"I believe I've called him captain eyeliner once." Regina said smiling

"Well, great minds think alike!" Reine said smiling back

"I hate to break up whatever this is." Killian said "But there's a huge storm going on."

"Yah, I see that, what do you suggest we do Mr. Guy Liner?" Reine asked

"Well, we actually asked for Regina not-"

"That's enough." Regina said not amused. She peered over the rock to get a better look at the young girl. The little girl had long black hair that oddly matched her own and her daughter's, she had porcelain skin, she was on her knees sobbing into her stuffed animal that looked to be a wolf. She turned around and looked at Reine.

"Reine, she looks exactly like you." Regina said

"She's mine?" Reine said hesitantly

"Maybe?" Regina said "You might be the only one to soothe her."

"What are you saying?" Reine asked

"I'm saying, you need to calm her down."

"Regina." Reine said shaking her head "I don't know the first thing about being a mother, I can't." Reine said biting her lip

"You and I both aren't doing well with this unexpected motherhood, but she's still your child, you have to do something." Regina said sternly, Reine closed her eyes and nodded.

"Okay." Reine said taking a deep breath, she stood up and walked around the rock her eyes never leaving the young girl's. The young girl frightened flicked her wrist and the stuffed animal became a real, breathing wolf.

"You're sending her out?" David asked

"Why?" Killian asked

"There are things far beyond my control, it's complicated just let her be." Regina said

_God what am I doing? _Reine asked herself,_ if I was a child in distress what would I want? My mother of course. But if I didn't know, what else would I want to soothe me?_

_Sing to her_. Another voice said in her head, Reine looked around, she didn't see anyone else, where did that voice come from?

"It's easy for you to say, weird voice." Reine mumbled

"Regina, she's talking to herself." Killian said, Regina turned to him and gave a look that could possibly kill him.

_Sing to her, you know in your heart this has happened before. _The voice said, Reine looked around confused, obviously somebody was trying to tell her to sing. She closed her eyes and began to sing what she felt in her heart, a song she heard before but couldn't remember from where.

Her long black hair whipped around furiously she stumbled trying to fight against the wind. Her eyes remained closed, she started to sing low

_In a perfect storybook, the world is brave and good. A hero takes your hand, a sweet love will follow._

The wolf howled at her, but Reine continued to sing, the little girl was still crying.

_But life's a different game, the sorrow and the pain. Only you can change your world tomorrow. Let your smile light up the sky, keep your spirit soaring high._

"Lovely song choice, I've never hear of it." Killian whispered to the two.

"Will you shut up!" Regina hissed

Reine sang a little louder as the winds picked up the wolf was guarding the young girl who clutched its fur and still cried.

_Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever. Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever, I believe in you and me, we are strong._

"Precious, truly." Killian said, Regina rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, Killian tried to speak but no sound came out.

"I told you to shut up." Regina said, Reine sang a little louder and was a little closer to the wolf, it terrified Regina but she had to let Reine go

_When Once upon a time, in stories and in rhyme. A moment you can shine and wear your own crown. Be the one that rescues you, through the clouds, you'll see the blue._

Regina watched her daughter step closer to the little girl and wolf, she noticed a hooded figure appear off to the side of Reine no more than 10 feet away. Reine began to sing again but stopped when she heard another voice sing as well, it was a man's voice.

_Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever. Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever. I believe in you and me. We are strong._ The voice sang, he stood right next to Reine her eyes widened he seemed so familiar but she couldn't remember him. He had dark jeans and a black hoodie on, his blonde hair peeked out from it, his green eyes almost made her lose her breath.

"Who is that?" David asked, Regina shook her head

"I don't know." She replied

The man grabbed Reine's hand and began to sing again, Reine joined in this time there voices complimented each other in complete harmony.

_A bird all alone on the wind, can still be strong and sing. Sing._ They both sang, the little girl sniffled and peeked out from behind the wolf, now Reine could see her eye's matched this strange man's, a mesmerizing green.

_Trust in your heart and your sun shines forever and ever. Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever. I believe in you and me. We are strong._ They sang, he looked down at her and smiled. The storm was over and the little girl ran towards the pair, Reine took a step back when the little girl jumped into the man's arms. The wolf was now a stuffed animal that lay on the floor next to them. The man swung the little girl around, the little girl giggled and the clouds seemed to have parted and let the sun beam through.

"There's my little girl." The man said kissing the little girl's forehead, the little girl looked about three years old. Her white dress now stained from the dirt.

"Daddy." The little girl squealed, the little girl smiled then looked at Reine and reached for her. Reine looked from the little girl to the man.

"Go on Reine." He said, she nodded and took the little girl in her arms, the little girl snuggled into the crook of her neck and seemed exhausted. Reine looked at the man.

"Who are you?" she asked

"When the time comes, you will know all you need." He replied, he kissed the little girl's head softly then kissed Reine's forehead, his hand caressed her cheek, Reine couldn't help but lean into it more.

"Can you at least tell me what just happened?" Reine asked, the man nodded.

"That little girl is your daughter, her name is Reva, pronounced RAY-vah." The man said

"Reva, what an odd name." Reine said

"You insisted that we combine our names, oddly enough it means rain." The man said

"Combine our names? You're her father then." Reine said

"Yes and you are her mother Reine. I must leave before they catch me." The man said

"Who's trying to catch you?" Reine asked

"I can't say, for it will expose too much of what is about to come." The man said taking a step back

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Reine asked

"Vance." The man said he looked up to the skies, they heard a roll of thunder then a crack of lighting that struck right where he stood and just like that he vanished.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh, mysterious man with weather powers. Intriguing right? I just watched Cinderella the live action one and I fell in love with the song, i suggest reading the story with the song playing (Strong by Sonna Rele), it's very powerful and I adore it. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	5. Stained Red

**A/N: Sorry for being so lame at updating but here ya go folks! Let me know what you think! Review Review Review.**

**Xoxo,RM**

* * *

Reva squirmed in her arms restless apparently, Reine placed her down, the little girl rushed towards her stuffed wolf and picked it up hugging it. Reine looked down at her, that was her daughter, it pained her that right now her daughter was a complete stranger, it hurt how she couldn't remember a single thing about her. She knew now exactly what her own mother was going through, if this was some kind of family curse it was a real shitty one.

"Reine." Regina said coming out from the rock, the two men followed her cautiously.

"Mommy." The little girl whispered to Reine, Reine looked down at her, her captivating emerald eyes sparkling, the little girl reached for her mother, Reine picked her up and placed her on her hip, walking towards the curious three.

David had his gun set on her.

"There's no need for that." Regina said sternly, David slowly lowered his gun.

"Reine, what the hell is going on." Regina said

"I'm not entirely sure." Reine said running her fingers through Reva's tangled raven hair.

"Who was that man singing with you?"

"Apparently, Reva's father."

"Reva's father?"

"My daughter." Reine said looking at the little one in her arms

"Mmmph." Hook said

"What's wrong with him?" Reine asked slightly disturbed

"Oh, that's right." Regina said waving her hand over Hook's mouth.

"Thanks love." He spat out, Regina grinned

"Call Emma, call off the search." Regina said to David, he nodded and called them, they all were to meet at Granny's in the room where they discussed what to do with the wicked witch last time. By the time they got there everyone was already in the room, well Snow and Emma. David and Hook walked in first, Regina following and Reine and Reva trailing behind. Regina sat on the couch opposite of the two women, Reine took the seat next to Regina, Reva was next to her, her little legs swinging merrily. Emma and Snow exchanged looks.

"Regina-" Snow started to say

"Let's make things clear, she is not going back to that cell." Regina stated firmly

"But she-" Emma started to say, Regina gave her a look that dared her to try and challenge her previous statement.

"Okay." Emma said "What's going on?"

"Momma, I'm hungry." Reva said pulling on Reine's shirt, Reine nodded.

"Go ahead and grab a booth and order anything." Regina said, Reine smiled then stood up, Reva instinctively reaching for her hand, Reine gladly took it and they both walked out closing the doors.

"She's my daughter." Regina said breaking the silence

"Who is?" Emma asked

"Reine, if you couldn't tell Miss. Swan she practically mirrors me as well as my granddaughter."

"A granddaughter?" Emma said confused

"Yes, keep up dear."

"She was causing a storm in the forest." David added

"Yes well, young ones are the most unpredictable and considering both her parents contain some form of magic-"

"She's capable of almost anything." Snow finished, Regina nodded

"What does that mean? Are they a threat?" Emma asked

"Absolutely not." Regina said sternly

"How do you even know if this girl is your child Regina, we all are missing parts of our memories." Snow said

"When I kicked you all out of my office, I touched Robin's tattoo and it somehow gave me bits and pieces of my memories, things that blew my mind."

"Elaborate love." Killian said

"We were married in the enchanted forest, I remember carrying Reine during my pregnancy, and giving birth to her but it must have been some time ago because the last image that appeared to me was Robin, and I being ripped away from her, she was barely a toddler." Regina said

"Wow, what a timeline." Emma mumbled

"The only thing is Robin doesn't remember any of this only what we were before we went back to the enchanted forest."

"Lovers then." Hook said, Regina felt a blush creep up to her neck, she nodded.

"What's the plan then?" Emma asked

"Well until we figure out why we're back I suggest we live normally, there isn't a threat right now, we might as well enjoy the time we have right now, get the town back in order." Regina said

"Sounds good to me." Emma said

"Okay I guess this concludes our-" Snow was about to say when the door flew open.

"Crap, crap, crap." Reine mumbled everyone looked at her, "I lost her." Reine announced

"You lost Reva?" Regina asked, Reine bit her lip and nodded

"It's been less than half an hour love and you already misplaced your child." Hook said

"In my defense it has only been about three hours since we got here and in that time span I find out I have parents that I thought were dead or abandoned me, and I have some weird boyfriend who keeps disappearing and a daughter who has magical powers oh and did I mention I also have powers that I didn't know I had, so shut up captain guy liner." Reine yelled, she placed her hand on her forehead and felt a vein protruding from her it.

"Great." She mumbled

"She really is your daughter, Regina." Hook said

"Excuse me." Reine said "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Whoa there kid, take a breath, tell us what happened." Emma said

"I ordered us grilled cheese and Reva sneezed and vanished, leaving her little wolf behind." Reine said

"She's more unpredictable then I thought." Regina said, Reine's lip began to quiver

"Shit, I lost my daughter." Reine closed her eyes feeling tears form in her eyes.

"Reine calm down, it's going to be okay." Regina said reassuringly

"Now, pass me the wolf please." Regina said, Reine walked to her mother and handed the stuffed animal

"You can use a locator spell by using something that belonged to the person you are searching for." Regina said, Reine nodded, Regina wove her hand over the wolf and it began to glow, it came to life and headed out the door.

"Follow it." Regina said, Reine and the whole gang quickly followed the wolf as it lead them through the town and into a part of the forest that seemed very unfamiliar. The wolf stopped and became a stuffed animal again, they all stopped with wide eyes. Two figures emerged from behind some trees, one holding Reva in her arms.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Emma asked

"Fish sticks and pound puppy." Regina said through clenched teeth "How the hell did you get here?"

"Oh darling, why don't you ask your lovely daughter?" Cruella said

"Reine?" Regina asked

"Yes dear enlighten your mother." Ursula said with a wicked grin

"I-I can't believe you both are here!" Reine said she quickly ran over to the two women and gave them each a hug.

"Reine!" Regina yelled, "Get away from them, they are dangerous, grab Reva and come here." Reine looked back at her mother and shook her head.

"The would never hurt me." Reine said, Reva wiggled out of Cruella's arms and picked up her stuffed wolf, Reine bent down to pick her up but Reva shook her head, she didn't like her mother's associates. She instead went to Regina and reached up, Regina picked her up and caressed her locks. Reine stood there shocked.

"Reva senses something off about them, if that isn't enough then I don't know what is." Regina said "Leave them Reine, let's go home, you don't need to get caught up in whatever hell they want to free."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that darling." Cruella said with a smirk

"What do you mean?" Regina asked

"Cruella's right." Ursula said with a wicked grin, "Your daughter here, well let's just say she has quite the talent that her former mother, the evil queen had with staining her hands red."

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun... Lemme know what you think! Review!**

**Xoxo, RM**


End file.
